


星期五

by ARAGAKIGORO



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARAGAKIGORO/pseuds/ARAGAKIGORO
Summary: 五流出轨文学，ooc，有车





	星期五

**Author's Note:**

> 五流出轨文学，ooc，有车

今天是星期五，稻垣吾郎又坐在了去京都的电车上，去见他的情人。  
之所以是星期五，是因为他的医生男友在每个星期五都会值夜班。他会先下车去家里见母亲，然后推说要和不存在的工作上的朋友去应酬，再去见草彅刚，他那甜蜜的情人。他坐在电车上预想着这些画面，有些惊叹他何时对这样的事情竟如此熟练了，甚至有时可以做到在清晨与情人拥吻缱绻半个小时后，在京都站笑着迎接男友然后给他一个温柔的拥抱。  
他停不下来。在一年前第一次见到草彅刚的那一刻起，他就像被某种强大的引力拉扯一样无力退让。  
是他先接近那个人的。在三条河源町的那个星巴克里，鸭川边的樱花开得像是一场永不完结的盛会，刚刚下过雨的城市在天际出现了一条彩虹，就在这时他遇见了草彅刚。因为那个人将刚刚拿到的咖啡一整杯的洒在了他置于桌面的书上面，就像一场狼狈不堪的暴雨。  
“真是抱歉啊。”草彅刚无措地从包里掏出纸巾，毫无章法地往书页上盖着，堆出了一个杂乱的小山。  
“没关系。”他伸出了手，抓住那双还在不断往这山上堆积这纸巾的手，“不用管了，扔掉就好了，也不过是一本无聊的文库本罢了。”  
“我还是买一本新的给您吧。”对方看着他，笑得明媚又温和。  
“也好，总归没有看完。”他不想拒绝。  
一个小时后，他们在书店靠后的两个隐蔽的书架之间热烈地接吻，就像两个担惊受怕中学生。  
他抓着那小小的文库本出了门，草彅刚走过来，拿过他手里的书，夹进了一张纸条，“明天来这里找我吧。”说完把书还给他，用手轻轻抚了抚他的胸口，那手指隔着衬衣，像是在他的皮肤上留下了印记。  
那本来只是一个来拜访母亲的无聊的下午，男友同母亲在家里准备晚上赏樱的饭菜，他只是找了个借口出了门散心。但回到家时，他觉得像是已经换了一个世界。他知道他明天不该去，但他知道他还是会去。那天晚上赏樱的时候，他和男友还是亲密地靠着，就像这么多年一直的那样，但他们已经不会再用手为对方拂去落在头发上的花瓣然后笑着亲吻了。  
在一起都六年了，他们一起养了猫，给对方买了保险，他们的激情也已经消失在了水槽和洗衣机里。他喜欢这样的关系，稳定，亲切，是一个家。但家是一个你发烧了会带你去医院的地方，而早已不是能酣畅淋漓地整夜做爱的地方。他和男友好像从未有过那样的激情，一开始就拥有的是一段平静克制但温柔可亲的关系，只有这样的关系才能成为一个家。当他选择这段关系时，他就明白，这是他的狡猾。但今天想在这段关系之外寻找激情，却是他未曾预想。毕竟他以为那段荒唐的岁月已经留在了这段关系之外。  
但它还是找上了他。  
第二天早上他送了要上班的男友上了电车，说自己还想去次大原多留一天，男友甚至还歉疚地表示下次一定与他同去，他也安慰他似的点了点头，下次有红叶的时候去，最美。然后他乘了车顺着卡片上的地址找到了地方，是一间京都有名的和式旅馆。他刚刚进门就有人迎了出来，是笑盈盈的少女，“少爷在等您了，请您跟我来。”  
他点了点头，随女孩一路走了进去，来到很深的地方，女孩停了下来，跪着打开了门，“您请。”他微微示意之后进了房间，就看见了草彅刚。  
其实在进房间的那一刻他还是犹疑了，但这犹疑一瞬间就被一个热情的吻打断了，他甚至都还没来得及思考，那个人就扑到了他的怀里，然后一边吻他，一边用手解开他衬衣的扣子。在对方的手指毫无章法地划过他的胸膛时，他已经失去了思考的能力，就这样吧，这样很好，他告诉自己，因为那个人的手已经探进了他的裤子，然后脱去了他最后一道防备，将他的阴茎含进了嘴里。  
男友不大喜欢这样的把戏，所以自从在一起之后，他便没有再有过这样的体验。那柔软的舌尖划过龟头和睾丸，温热的口腔包裹着他的阴茎。还是那么好。他想，用手无意识地揉着跪在他身前的人的头发，直到高潮来临，白浊的精液洒在了地板上。他将草彅刚抱了起来，有些放肆地吻着他，他看见对方在笑，他至少知道这场性爱并不是他一个人感到分外的愉悦。他刚想蹲下也给对方以那样的体验时，草彅刚制止了他，告诉他，直接进来吧，我等不及了。  
于是草彅刚站起来伏在阳台边的门上，他走过去抚摸着这个人线条分明的背部，用吻滑过他凸起的骨骼线条，然后他将自己的阴茎送进了对发的身体，房间里氤氲着属于性爱的潮湿的热气，即使来到房间里的还有些寒意的春风都无法驱散。  
他已经不记得有多久没有这样做爱了，他甚至不记得那一个上午他们到底算是做了多少次，用了多少方式，像是迫切地需要将对方的身体占为己有一样地毫不节制地做爱。最终结束的时候，他躺在地上都还有些恍惚，偏过头看见草彅刚在阳台上坐着抽烟。他想，他也很久没有抽烟了。过了一会儿，他坐了起来，走过去坐在草彅刚身边，吻了吻他裸露的肩膀，“还没有问，你叫什么名字。”  
“这重要吗？草彅刚侧过头来看着他，依旧带着那天第一次相见时那样的微笑。  
“如果你还想继续下去的话。”  
“你有恋人？”  
“是的。”  
两人沉默了一会儿。  
“草彅刚，我叫草彅刚。”  
“稻垣吾郎。”  
“为什么那天不说你有恋人。”  
“如果你知道我有恋人，我们今天就不会见面了吗？”  
“不会。”草彅刚说着，笑了起来。  
于是，他们就这样开始了他们漫长的偷情时光。  
这些时间大部分都用在了无止尽般的性爱上，在京都酷热粘腻没有一丝风的夏天里做爱，在庭院里的红叶下做爱，甚至有时他因为工作的事情来到京都都要在短短的晚餐前的一个小时里，见一面，然后着急地剥开对方的衣服。草彅刚从来不问男友的事情，他也从来不讲。这是一场心照不宣的地下恋情，没有必要老是谈论横亘在他们之间的那座无形的大山。  
他们有时也会出去吃饭，然后慢慢散步回旅馆。就在两个月前他们在鸭川边散步时，他才发现，原来红叶的季节已经彻底来了，整个城市都陷入了秋日里那样闪着光芒的温柔而热烈的季节。他突然想起了他在春天时和男友的对话，是该去大原的季节了，但他现下却更想和身边这个人一同去，享受这温暖灿烂的京都的秋。他没有说出口，因为他知道他们的关系不应有这样的东西，因为他从来不曾考虑为了草彅刚和这些美妙的性爱就放弃他尽心竭力一直维护至今的家庭。  
京都也快下雪了。  
正月之前，男友告诉了他自己可以去东京某个大学医院任职的消息，稻垣吾郎在男友的眼里看见了那熟悉的闪光，他知道，他们要离开了。于是他去公司申请了调职去东京的总公司工作，正月之后就开始。那些日子他便忙着处理搬家和调职之前大大小小的琐事，直到正月假期去看望母亲都不曾去过京都。  
他知道自己在无意识地逃避着，但毕竟京阪电车还是需要时间。  
正月他和男友按往常一样各自回了家，直到正月快要离开京都那天他才去见了草彅刚。  
他们做完了爱，就像第一次一样，草彅刚赤着身坐在阳台边抽烟，只是外面下着大雪，于是门只开了窄窄的缝隙。  
他穿好衣服站起来，还是不知道如何开口。  
“我们，要结束了吧。”草彅刚在烟灰缸里狠狠地摁熄了手上的香烟。  
“我要搬去东京了。”  
“还能再见吗？”  
“如果你愿意的话，我会在关西多留几天。”  
“好吧，那下次再好好告别吧。”草彅刚背对着他，肩膀有些不易察觉的颤抖。  
他们都没有说话，就这样在房间里静静地待着，也不知道过了多久。  
他抬手看了看表，他该走了。  
“我先走了，下次来京都联系你。”  
“你知道那次我是故意把咖啡洒在你的书上的吗？”草彅刚的声音很轻，但又觉得说得那样用力。  
“我知道。”  
“那就好，至少不是我一个人的密谋。”  
“是呀，我们是共谋。”  
草彅刚回过头来，他们看着对方的眼睛，就像第一次见面的那样。  
稻垣吾郎知道，他们还会再见的。  
在不知道的，哪一个星期五。


End file.
